


A New Way

by tienian



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: 正氣師傑克・普羅塔接收到了一項令人興奮的任務——與鼎鼎大名的哈利・波特合作。可惜，想像永遠比現實美麗。





	A New Way

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫Crossover就獻給荒唐分局了～本文裡面的傑克大概是三～四季間的傑克，然後哈利是第七集結束後的哈利。認真來說，哈利還比傑克大（哈利1980年出生，傑克是1981年生的），只是這是Crossover同人文嘛，就......隨我高興了（喂
> 
> 寫這篇最開心的莫過於寫到一半以「角色研究」的名義去看荒唐分局XDD

正氣師傑克‧普羅塔的一天從維多利亞飯店開始。

當他推開旅館大門時，忍不住驕傲地挺起了胸膛，就他來看，他今天的裝扮實在太完美了 —— 他身穿半舊的灰色工作服，上頭沾滿了油漆的污漬，手裡還提著工具箱，任何人都會覺得他只是一名普通的工人，準備去飯店的六零三號房進行整修工作。

或許正因為他的穿著太完美了，傑克才走到電梯前，便被前台的經理攔了下來。

「等等！」他一手擋住電梯，不讓傑克進去。「不好意思，我想詢問你們的工程進度。」

傑克拍了拍經理的肩，卻壓不下經理抬起的眉。「先生，請不用擔心，一切都照進度進行。」他試著模仿東倫敦的口音，但怎麼也無法把Ｏ的發音給抓準，經理的眉間的皺紋更深了。

「工程本該上星期就結束了。」經理盡可能將語調維持在有禮的範疇內，但過於用力的咬字完美地表達了他對於工程拖沓的不耐。

經理逼問的眼神讓傑克不禁往後退了一步。「對，因為我們在訂購油漆時出了一點問題。」他隨口胡謅了一番，「現在一切都上軌道了，我們有信心能在下禮拜完成。」

可惜他的理由沒讓經理退縮，他上下打量了傑克一番才再度開口。「那麼，我可以上去看一眼嗎？」這句話與其說是問句，不如說是命令句。

傑克沒有別的法子，只好在經理的帶領下進入電梯內。所幸，老式電梯上升得很慢，傑克因而有時間在電梯裡輕觸他衣領的鈕扣。鈕扣在他的觸碰下發燙，並逐漸變形 ——

電梯上到三樓，接著是四樓。

**_快點_，**傑克在腦海裡催促著，可是魔咒這玩意需要的是時間，他還沒來得及在紐扣上烙印出「_做好偽裝_」這幾個字，電梯就晃動了一下，接著停在六樓。電梯門在一秒後開啟，經理迅速地往走廊底端走去，傑克還得小跑步跟上。最後他只來得及在他們來到門前時印好「_做好偽_」這三個字。

正當傑克猶豫要不要乾脆給經理下個迷糊咒時，一刻也等不得的經理刷了門卡，直接將門推開。傑克絕望地朝裡面大喊：「嘿，查爾斯，猜猜誰來了？」

門打開時傑克有股衝動想摀住眼。出乎意料的是，六零三號房看起來就像**真的**在施工一樣。為了保護家具，沙發跟床都被罩上了厚厚一層的塑膠膜，工具箱整齊地擺在地上，旁邊還有幾罐油漆。而查爾斯正吃力地搬著梯子，將它放在一面醜陋的灰牆前。他在聽到傑克的聲音時笨拙地將梯子放下並轉過身。

「喔嘿！這不是威爾嘛！什麼風把你吹來了？」查爾斯的笑容實在太過燦爛，一點也不自然，但經理似乎不以為意，他把全部的注意力都放在審視房間上，當他看到原本壞掉的窗簷已被修好，門上的污痕也全被去除時，眼神總算變得柔和。

「你們的工程延誤了很久，可是 ...... 」他的手抹過修復好的壁爐，輕觸大理石細緻的紋路，「可是你們的做工很仔細。」他讚嘆。

「當然啦，我們『工具男孩』是同行中最好的！」查爾斯笑著說。

「不，我們不是工具男孩，我們是很正常的、沒有奇怪綽號的工人 ...... 」傑克忍不住低聲說。

威爾經理完全沒聽到傑克的低喃，他勾起嘴角，方才的怒氣完全蒸發，離去前還不忘叮囑「工具男孩」要好好工作，最好能在明天晚上前就把牆漆好。

門一關上，房間的空氣開始震動，房間彷彿在換衣服一樣，脫掉了在裝潢中的那一面，並穿上它原本的樣子 —— 牆壁脫去難看的灰色，套上典雅的蛋殼色。床和沙發的塑膠布發出藍光，接著便消失無蹤，露出底下堆得滿滿的零食。工具箱和油漆也像換裝一樣，變成魔法增測儀與望遠鏡，整齊的堆放在窗戶旁。窗簾自動被拉上，不讓一絲陽光進入，幸好有由魔法點亮的燈，模仿自然光，整個房間才不至於陰暗。

這一切的變化傑克一點都沒注意，他轉向查爾斯，滿臉不可置信。「『_**工具男孩**_』？查爾斯，我以為我跟你講過取綽號的事，萬一威廉起疑了怎麼辦？」

「是_**威爾**_。」後頭的聲音糾正，傑克轉過頭，正好看見三個身影憑空出現。隱形斗篷還罩著他們的腿，因此他們看起來像是漂浮在半空中的幽靈。

開口的是一位有著蓬鬆頭髮的少女。「而且，綽號並不是重點，重點是我們應該按照流程通報。」妙麗‧格蘭傑雙手抱胸，說話時樣子像足了艾美。

傑克的心底一沉。辦公室裡有一個艾美還不錯，有兩個就太累人了。「嗯，我有按照通報流程走啊。」他的眼神飄向旁邊的查爾斯，想請求支援，但查爾斯硬是不對上他的目光，而是拿起一包零食開始吃。「你看，你們不是在威廉來之前做好偽裝了嗎？」

「『_做好偽_』？」妙麗拿起別在衣領上的紐扣，讀出傑克在匆忙之中印出的字，然後嘆了口氣。鈕扣是他們用來溝通的工具之一，來自哈利一夥人以前使用過的點子。「傑克，要不是你遲到太久，查爾斯以為你遇到麻煩了，我們才來不及在威爾來之前做好偽裝。」

「遲到太久？也還好吧，我只不過晚個 —— 」傑克邊說邊低頭看錶，「_**十點？**_」他驚訝地大喊，他原本該九點就過來的。

「等等，我的手錶一定壞了，因為我上次不小心把它放在冰箱 —— 」他的眼角瞥見妙麗眼中閃過得意的神色，哎，早知道他在地鐵裡就不該停下來看街頭藝人的表演，也不該在公園裡把艾美硬塞給他的雜糧麵包拿去餵鴿子。

「好了好了，重點是我們平安度過了這次危機不是嗎？」差點被拆穿的危機解除後，榮恩‧衛斯理又像往常那樣躺在沙發上，手裡抱著一包查爾斯不知從哪買來的洋芋片。他的嘴裡塞滿著食物，說話時發音一點也不清晰。「查爾斯，這個鼠尾草佐羊奶乳酪口味的洋芋片也太好吃了！妙麗，你要不要也吃一點？」

妙麗緊繃的神清稍微舒緩了一點，查爾斯聞言更是眼神亮起。「噢，我就知道你會喜歡！」他把手伸進腰包裡東翻西找，又拿出了另外一包洋芋片。「傑克，我當然也為你準備了一包，這可是我昨天跑了至少四家超市才找到的。」_（註一）_

「呃，謝啦。」傑克默默地將洋芋片放到沙發旁的矮桌上，決定晚點把洋芋片偷偷塞給榮恩。倒是妙麗興致勃勃地坐到榮恩身旁，想嚐嚐看洋芋片。

傑克無奈地看著在沙發上「品嚐」洋芋片的三個人。要是他知道救世三人組是這副模樣，肯定不會答應跟他們一起進行跟監活動。他怎麼也沒想到妙麗會是第二個艾美，榮恩出現後，有了同好的查爾斯買的食物愈來愈怪，而哈利‧波特嘛 ——

被選中的男孩本人此刻坐在窗邊的老位置上，一手撐著頭，另一手無聊地把玩魔法偵測儀，圓框眼鏡後的綠眼不滿地望著拉起的窗簾。

傑克往他的位置走去，還差點被隨手扔在哈利腳邊的隱形斗篷給絆倒。這可惡的東西，這兩週內傑克已經被他絆倒了無數次。「嘿，老兄，跟監怎麼樣？洛克伍有任何動作嗎？」

哈利百般無聊地撥了撥一頭亂髮，藏在瀏海底下的疤痕因而露出了一點點。「一點動作也沒有。」他轉頭看向傑克，「我們就不能**做點**什麼嗎？這樣傻傻地等著洛克伍現身根本一點用都沒有，真希望我們能有「**真的**」動作。」

「『真希望我們能有**真的**動作。』你的性愛錄影帶片名。」傑克打趣地說，可是哈利的嘴角依舊下垂。

傑克在心裡嘆了口氣。一個月前，當霍特局長宣布正氣師九九分局要跟哈利‧波特合作跟監食死人時，傑克可差點就要像史考利一樣心臟病發。直到他們見了面、開始共事時，傑克才發現《預言家日報》裡描述地那個救世英雄，其實只是個心情陰晴不定、衝動，而且不耐煩時會擺臭臉的少年。

他在哈利對面的椅子坐下，熟練地操作魔法望遠鏡。首先，要用魔杖輕點了一下鏡片，等待魔咒發揮效用後，望遠鏡的視線便能穿透厚重的窗簾。接著傑克調整好焦距，透過鏡頭觀看對街那棟古雅的房子。不過，正如他前幾天跟監時所看到的，屋子的大門緊閉，窗簾也拉上，如果將鏡頭拉近，會發現門檻、窗沿都積了一層灰塵，看起來一副主人出遠門的樣子。屋子顯然有魔咒保護，因為望遠鏡無法看到屋內的景象。

他們所監視的屋子在風格上並不特別，這整個街區都是類似風格的建築 —— 三層式的房子，外牆都是單調的紅棕色，一樓則有向外凸出的落地窗。可依據調查，這幢不起眼的房子是食死人奧古斯都‧洛克伍最常使用的藏身之處。

洛克伍在霍格華茲大戰後僥倖逃走，之後好長一段時間，再也沒有人看到他的蹤跡。直到最近，才有線民在附近看到他的身影。霍特局長因此安排了這趟跟監與捉拿行動。

傑克見屋子裡如往常般沒有動靜，便將望遠鏡放到一旁。他們已經跟監兩個禮拜了，可到目前為止他們連洛克伍的影子都沒看到。傑克盡力掩藏失望與不耐的情緒，不過哈利倒是敏銳地察覺到了。

「所以我說 —— 」他開口。

傑克不讓他有機可趁。「我知道你想快點抓到洛克伍，可是有時正氣師的任務是急不得的。」他打斷哈利的話，腦海裡浮現出霍特給他的檔案，還有他的命令。他復述著霍特的話，不僅說給哈利聽，也是在說服自己。「洛克伍以前是不可說，做事謹慎又縝密，若是隨便出擊的話恐怕會嚇到他，讓他跑了。」

「因此，我們還是照原定計畫繼續等待，看洛克伍會不會有所行動 —— 」傑克看得出來哈利早就轉移了注意力。他一聲不吭地開啟魔法偵測儀，拿著探測儀前端的銀色爪子，在窗邊掃描。這是正氣師局的最新儀器，可以偵查出方圓三百公尺內的魔法活動。

哈利將魔法偵測儀對準屋子，偵測儀的螢幕亮起淺黃色的光 —— 代表它偵測到屋子的保護咒。他將偵測儀左右移動，看看會不會有其他使用魔法的蹤跡。好幾分鐘過去，可是偵測儀一點沒反應都沒有。看來就算洛克伍**真的**在屋子裡，他也沒在使用任何魔法。他重重地嘆了口氣，將儀器放下，眼裡的無奈像烏雲一樣，幾乎要讓傑克窒息。

真是的，他怎麼會知道哈利‧波特會是這麼一個愛鬧脾氣的小鬼？傑克寧願哈利是史磯筆下那位玩世不恭的花花公子，至少跟花花公子聊天會比較有趣。

「下一個值班的是誰？」哈利悶悶不樂地問。

除了堅持要留守飯店，以免錯過任何行動的哈利三人，九九分局的人馬都是輪班過來跟監。這天是由傑克還有查爾斯當班，而下一班嘛……

「蘿莎跟艾美。」傑克回答。

哈利綠眼睛閃過一絲光芒，當他開口時，語氣比以往強硬。「我們今晚就闖進去。」他的手握緊魔杖，「再這麼等下去只是浪費時間。」

「欸，你剛才是沒在聽我說話嗎？我說我們要有耐心 —— 」

「我們可不是靠**耐心**才找到分靈體，並打敗佛地魔的。」哈利站了起來，稍稍提高了音量。房間裡忽然安靜下來，連吃洋芋片時的清脆聲響都沒了。傑克轉頭看了眼沙發，發現妙麗盯著哈利，朝他微微點了點頭。榮恩第一次在沙發上坐直身子，他的嘴裡塞滿了鼠尾草洋芋片，眉宇間卻少了平時悠哉的態度，傑克難得看到他如此正經的樣子。

「我們已經照**你們的**方法，進行跟監很久了，現在或許該換換法子。」哈利繼續說，伸手指著窗戶，「如果洛克伍就在裡面的話，為什麼我們不直接闖進去呢？幹嘛在這裡浪費時間！」

傑克深吸口氣想要反駁，打算再講一次方才說過的理由。雖說他心底不得不承認，兩個禮拜的跟監行動實在有點太久了。他看向查爾斯，發現他也是一臉為難。

傑克的表情洩露了他的心思，哈利趁勝追擊。「我們趁今晚進去屋子裡打探一下狀況，如果能抓到洛克伍是最好，要不然也可以確認一下裡面到底有沒有人。」他分析，「這樣總比在這裡呆等著更好！」

「我展成。」榮恩開口，聲音因為嘴巴塞滿食物而模糊不清。

「我也贊成。這兩個禮拜魔法偵測儀連一絲絲魔法動作都沒有探測到，這代表他很有可能不在屋子裡。」妙麗沈穩地附和，「根據我之前所做的調查，要進去洛克伍的屋子並不困難。我們只要解開保護咒，便可以從後門潛入，分成兩組偵查屋子。」

**他們一定事前就討論好了。**傑克聽著妙麗的計畫，猜想三人肯定是策劃了好幾天，直到今天才付諸實行。

「可是，那個，霍特 —— 」查爾斯想著要怎麼反駁，但傑克在他組織好字句前就打斷他。

「就照他們所說的試試看吧。」他的回答讓查爾斯驚呼一聲。好友驚訝的神情像是擴音器，讓他腦海裡的一個聲音變得更加大聲，這聲音從剛剛開始就一直嘮叨。令傑克大感意外的是，那聲音不是艾美的，而是霍特低沈的嗓音。

**普羅塔，你不該這麼做。你不該讓十八歲的孩子控制你。**他彷彿聽到霍特這麼說，聲音響亮到能激起回音。

傑克深吸了口氣，盡力忽略霍特的聲音。畢竟，分局長指派這項任務給他，傑克有權決定任務的走向。而此刻，哈利‧波特像尊雕像一樣站在他面前，態度比石頭還要堅硬。傑克知道哈利絕對會堅持己見，直到目的達成為止。既然如此，他也只好放手給他機會。

何況，傑克無法否認他內心深處有點開心，那感覺像是被施了打氣咒一樣，整個人飄飄然的。他們居然選擇了**他**來一起實現計劃，而不是泰瑞、艾美或是蘿莎。他，傑克‧普羅塔被被選中的男孩給選中了！這樣他該怎麼稱呼？_**被被選中選中的人**_？

「我相信你們的判斷。我們今晚就照你說的，進去探測敵情。」他宣布。查爾斯不太情願，但還是點頭表示理解。哈利的臉上閃過一抹笑意，讓他看來又更加年輕了。就像個孩子。

霍特的聲音再度回到傑克的心裡，伴隨著不安。可是傑克覺得自己跳上了一把瘋狂往前衝的掃帚，現在緊急煞車已然太晚，只能看看掃帚到底能衝到多遠。

_這孩子是打敗佛地魔的人，所以一定沒問題的。_他對自己說。

他的眼神飄向再度大啖零食的榮恩，以及不知從哪拿出一本書來看的妙麗。

_既然他們能想出計謀擊敗佛地魔，這個突襲計畫一定也能順利進行的。最差也不過沒找到洛克伍，不會有什麼損失的。_

_ **對吧？** _

＊＊＊

「普羅塔，你知道我們的損失有多麽慘重嗎？」霍特只稍稍提高了點的語調，卻讓傑克覺得這比他大吼還要糟糕。霍特的責罵比他想像中還要糟一百倍，他的怒氣透過每一個音節敲打著傑克的心，罪惡感壓得他的心口發疼。

他們確實損失慘重。

在夜色的掩護下，他們五人謹慎小心地離開飯店，依照妙麗事前規劃好的路徑，悄悄地繞到洛克伍家的後門。到這為止一切都算順利，不過當妙麗抽出魔杖，講出解開保護咒咒語的第一個音節時，一株火苗飄起。

她沒有機會完成魔咒。在一個心跳間，火苗變成一堵火牆。

要不是傑克即時把哈利拉離門邊，最靠近屋子的哈利恐怕會連同屋子被綠色的火焰吞噬。洛克伍的魔咒詭譎又不合常理，深綠色的魔燄一下子就將整幢屋子包覆，可周邊的其他建築卻一點事都沒有，連零星的火光都不曾飄到鄰居的屋頂上。

更弔詭的是，魔燄不像尋常的火焰那樣散發著熱氣，當查爾斯與榮恩試圖使用噴水咒滅火時，噴湧而去的水柱在半空中凍成冰柱，接著風一吹，冰柱裂開，像雨水一樣散落地面。冰晶在黑夜中反射著月光，因而閃閃發亮，甚至有些刺眼。

他們試了各種魔咒，但都一點用也沒有。不到五分鐘的時間，洛克伍的房子被魔燄吞下、消化。而魔燄把最後一點建材都銷毀後，化為綠色的煙霧，隨著夜風飄散。

麻瓜消防員在火滅了之後才來到洛克伍家門前。他們困惑地看著一塊空地，上頭連一點點房子的殘骸都沒有，好似這裡不曾有那麼一幢房子。

「如今洛克伍的宅邸被燒毀，現場一點線索都沒有留下，洛克伍也不知去向。我們之前的準備行動全付諸流水，如今我們得重新開始。何況，以洛克伍謹慎的個性，我們下次抓到他的機會更低了。」霍特的訓話讓傑克幾乎抬不起頭來，他抓緊長官話語間的空檔，想要解釋這次行動不完全是他的主意。

「長官，你聽我說，我知道我們搞砸了。可是 —— 」傑克開口，但霍特一個眼神就讓他把所有話吞回肚子裡。

「可是這計畫並不是你想出來的？是哈利想出來的？」

傑克不可置信地瞪著依舊冷靜的霍特。他開始懷疑霍特會讀心的傳聞是真的了。

「拜託，這可不需要會讀心的能力。」霍特在椅子上轉了個半圈，站了起來，視線看似隨意地飄向辦公室外。

傑克隨著他的目光往外看。吉娜坐在她的位置上，如往常一樣半躺在辦公椅上，坐在她對面的哈利雙手抱胸，眼神在分局內亂飄，看起來侷促不安。傑克猜想他可能是因為任務失敗而沮喪，但也可能是因為吉娜正在唸《女巫週刊》裡的文章給他聽。

「哈利‧波特雖是拯救世界的男孩，可他畢竟是個男孩，沒有受過專業的正氣師訓練。」霍特低聲說，「他會想違反命令是遲早的事情。只是我沒想到你居然會答應。」

「長官，他說的計劃很有道理，如果是其他人大概也會被說服。」他試著為自己辯駁，雖然他自己也知道這理由很蠢。

「不，我猜他肯定是特地問你的，如果是蘿莎值班，他絕不會問她，因為 —— 」

「**因為大家都怕蘿莎。**」兩人異口同聲地說。

傑克嘆了口氣，可是呼出的氣息卻帶不走心頭的重量，他怎麼會被十八歲的男孩給操控？難道他這幾年的正氣師生涯沒教給他什麼東西嗎？

「普羅塔，」霍特開口，還拍了拍傑克的肩。傑克忍不住閉上眼，等待著即將來臨的災難。他可能會被降職、停職，或是更可怕的處罰：**讓霍特失望** **——**

「你知道我為何指派你參與這項任務嗎？」

霍特的問題打斷了傑克奔騰的思緒。「什麼？」

分局長看了傑克一眼，又重複了一次：「我說，你知道我當初為何指派你與哈利‧波特合作嗎？」

「呃，因為我是你手下最優秀的正氣師？」回答這問題傑克根本不需要用腦。

「不，因為你是我見過最不受控、最需管教的正氣師。」霍特回擊地很快，傑克不禁倒抽一口氣。「正因如此，你才最適合這個任務。」

吉娜翻開了《女巫週刊》的占卜區，這時正大聲唸著「今日運勢」的專欄（這是她每日的習慣），傑克猜想要不是分局裡有設下反消影術的魔咒，哈利大概早就消影離開。

「哈利‧波特雖然拯救了世界，可是他衝動、不受控，也沒有跟其他正氣師合作的經驗。從接到任務時開始，我就知道必須要有人帶他認識『正氣師的日常工作』，在執行任務時照顧他，並教他如何在正氣師體制內工作。」霍特轉頭看向他，「而我覺得，分局裡最不受管教的正氣師比較能理解他的處境，是這項任務的最佳人選。」

「若跨不過這一關，哈利‧波特是無法成為正氣師局局長的。」霍特正經地說完，然後忍不住又補上一句：「當然，是我先當完局長，然後才是他。」

分局長的意思很清楚，雖然傑克一點也不覺得自己跟哈利哪裡相像。好吧，也許違抗命令這一點有那麼一點點像。

「長官，我明白了。」傑克走向門口，好幾個點子同時跑進他腦中。嗯，既然長官都這麼說了，他肯定有辦法幫哈利‧波特一把，或至少試一試。「這次我不會失敗的。」

傑克說完便推開辦公室的門。從玻璃門上的倒影，他看到霍特的嘴角提高了至少一度，代表他正在微笑。

他忍不住也跟著笑。泰瑞曾說分局長就像一堵牆，不過傑克知道，牆偶爾也會出現裂縫，就像他家浴室裡磁磚剝落後，露出滲水的縫隙一樣。

然後就會有光線穿透狹小的縫隙，亮度足以為整間浴室提供照明，幫他省了不少電費。

（傑克後來才知道，那是隔壁鄰居家客廳的光。）

＊＊＊

吉娜好不容易把《女巫週刊》的占卜專欄全唸給哈利‧波特聽，沒想到這小子完全不領情，還是一臉鬱悶地盯著桌上。

「喂，別再一臉喪氣了。我都跟你說了你的壞運勢來自逆行的水星。」她又重複了一遍，但哈利的表情維持相同不變。梅林的口紅啊，霍特在請她「接待客人」前，可沒說過客人會這麼難搞啊。她開始羨慕蘿莎跟泰瑞了，他們分別負責接待妙麗與榮恩，而吉娜可知道該怎麼接待這兩人 —— 只要搬出她平時對待艾美與查爾斯的態度就好了。

這小子逼得吉娜使出大絕招。「不如這樣吧，我跳給你看我新練出的舞步。」她拍了下桌子，站起身，準備領著哈利去她的練舞室 —— 泰瑞說那間擺飾過於單調的房間同時是九九分局的會議室。「我鑽研這舞步好幾個禮拜了，如今它終於逐漸成型。舞步的正式名稱為『鷹馬的苦難』。」_（註二）_

哈利‧波特終於直視她，可是吉娜不知道該稱他的表情為「狂喜」還是「極致的困惑」。

「等等！」傑克不知什麼時候出現在吉娜背後，「吉娜，我有事要找哈利。」

正常來說，吉娜不會為任何人延遲她的表演。傑克算是少數的例外。

「好吧，我先去練舞室拉筋，等會記得來看！」吉娜留下這一句話後就踏著輕快的腳步離開。

哈利瞪著吉娜的背影，他顯然還不太了解吉娜的作風。「我們等會得去看嗎？」他小心翼翼地問。

吉娜已經在會議室裡做伸展動作了。「呃，大概吧。」上次吉娜有新舞步時，傑克逃避了幾天，最後還是被她逮到。他的話帶走了哈利緊皺的眉頭，變成另一個更微妙的表情，讓傑克差點笑出聲來。

「不過，在這之前，我們還有事要做。」

為了將一張小桌子塞到他的辦公桌旁，傑克被迫將桌上許多小玩意收起來，包括他最喜歡的電影《終極正氣師》的全套公仔（約翰‧麥克連的公仔會不時跳下辦公桌，重現《終極正氣師》的經典場景）。_（註三）_他很滿意自己的成果 —— 兩張桌子並排，但還是有留下足夠的走道空間供旁人行動。唯一不滿意的人是查爾斯，他宣稱這樣以後他偷看傑克跟艾美的互動時都會被哈利的頭給擋住。

辦公桌是他在倉庫找到的，桌面是有著漂亮花紋的桃花心木，可惜現在花紋被疊滿整桌子的檔案給蓋住，全是和洛克伍有關的文件。

「這就是你之後的座位了，怎麼樣？」他開心地指著位置。原本他預期哈利會和他同樣興奮，卻發現男孩的臉色像是吃了鼠尾草洋芋片後一樣奇怪。

過了幾秒，他才從喉嚨中擠出了簡單幾個字：「為什麼？」

傑克正拿起一本厚厚的檔案，準備遞給哈利，聽到他的回答不禁遲疑。呃，這可不是他所想像的反應。

「什麼為什麼？」他將檔案硬塞到哈利手中，裡面是洛克伍以前在霍格華茲的修課紀錄。「既然現在洛克伍的屋子被燒掉了，我們就得開始找他其他的藏身處。」

哈利愣愣地看著檔案，手輕觸封皮上的「洛克伍」三個字。「我以為，既然我們的突擊失策，那麼 ...... 」他說話吞吞吐吐地，還愈說愈小聲。

「那麼我們就得找新的線索。」傑克接口，又將另一份檔案遞給哈利，這次他終於主動接收。「研究洛克伍的過去、探訪看過他的線民、搜尋他到底是用什麼樣的魔咒把房子燒了 ....... 這樣總能找到一些關於洛克伍的蛛絲馬跡。你可以先從這兩份開始研究起。」

男孩緊緊抓著檔案，不可置信地盯著鵝黃色書皮，像是怕檔案下一秒會變成大魷魚。「所以，我們還要繼續這個行動？我以為我搞砸了。」

他如履薄冰的樣子比魔咒更為有用，傑克覺得自己彷彿像施了破裝咒，終於看透了哈利‧波特的偽裝 —— 在見到本人以前，他以為哈利‧波特是勇氣過人的救世主，或是愛玩弄女人的花花公子；實際見到後，傑克覺得他是個愛逞強又脾氣不好的小鬼。

不過，他其實就只是位十七歲的少年而已。剛進入正氣師的世界，懂得不怎麼多的十七歲少年。

「**我們**的確是搞砸了。」傑克説，拍了拍哈利的肩。「不過，在九九分局，犯一次錯是不會怎麼樣的。重要的是，我們得知道要怎麼彌補。」

「而我們會**一起**彌補。」他強調。泰瑞曾跟他說，像這種鼓勵性談話，最重要的是氣勢與真誠的態度。傑克覺得自己這次表現得還不差 —— 至少哈利沒那麼緊繃了，但還是沒有達到他想像中的效果。他希望自己以後能像怪姐妹的熱門歌曲《龍吼》一樣，能在短短三分鐘內激勵人心。_（註四）_

「呃，可是，我們讀得完嗎？」哈利打斷傑克的思緒，他面有難色地盯著傑克桌上那一疊文件。「加上我們還得做你剛才說的，訪問線民之類的。」

「當然不，所以我們九九分局的菁英都會幫忙。」傑克拿起魔杖，施了個揚聲咒。「**喂，大家！快過來！**」他墊起腳尖，朝整個分局說話。

聲音被咒語放大了無數倍後，成功地傳到小隊的人耳裡。坐在傑克附近的查爾斯與艾美因為音量過大而摀住了耳朵。羅莎原本安靜地在位置上辦公，旁邊坐著同樣安靜地在讀書的妙麗，在聽到傑克聲音時她擺了個臉，顯然很不開心被打擾。遠在休息室吃點心的泰瑞跟榮恩在聽到後不得不快速把最後一點優格給吃完。等全員都到齊之後，傑克雙手叉腰，擺出他認為最有威嚴的姿勢。

他深吸了口氣，準備來個戲劇化的開場。「好，大家都來了。那麼就讓我解釋一下情況，今天晚上，一齣不幸的悲劇發生了。一場無人能預知的災難，化身成火焰的形狀 —— 」

「我幫你節省時間吧。一場大火把洛克伍的房子燒掉了，所以我們得從頭開始調查。」蘿莎打斷傑克的講稿。「好了，現在你可以來分配任務了。」

傑克強忍住想要嘆氣的衝動。他明明準備了一場精采的演說！但他知道大夥比匈牙利角尾龍還要沒耐心，於是便直接分發任務。「好吧好吧。那麼，首先，羅莎跟榮恩負責去訪問洛克伍以前在神秘部門的同事。」

蘿莎吹了聲口哨。「太好了，那群人話少得很，不會嘰嘰喳喳的，簡直酷斃了。」她滿意地說，抓起椅背上的皮衣長袍套上，一臉躍躍欲試。榮恩倒是對於要跟蘿莎一起合作顯得有點害怕。

「艾美跟妙麗去找線民。」艾美興奮地跟妙麗擊掌，當她們的手掌分開時，冒出藍色與紅色的煙霧在空中舞動，還嘶嘶作響。

**這兩人什麼時候制定了專屬的擊掌方式？**艾美與妙麗的擊掌花樣讓傑克看得目瞪口呆，他得用盡全力才能隱藏欣羨的情緒，繼續分配任務。不過他在心裡默默下定決心，改天他一定要和哈利想出一種比這還要酷炫的擊掌花樣。

「查爾斯跟泰瑞負責一半的檔案，看能不能找到關於洛克伍的線索。」分到任務之後，泰瑞輕輕鬆鬆地將桌子上由文件組成的高塔分成兩半，好像那疊厚厚的紙一點重量也沒有。傑克可是得倚靠魔咒的幫助才把它們搬來的。

「剩下一半由哈利跟我負責。瞭解了嗎？」傑克說完忍不住自得意滿地微笑，嘿，這次他可做得不錯，每個人都適得其所。

「等等，那我們呢？」

史考利與希區考克不知從哪冒出來，手上捧著他們從魔法部員工餐廳買的大釜蛋糕，史考利的臉上早已沾滿了奶油。

希區考克邊把一大塊蛋糕塞到嘴裡，邊含糊不清地説：「你總不能讓九九分局最經驗老道的兩位正氣師無所事事吧？」

「你們，呃 —— 」傑克一時語塞。幸好他的眼角餘光能看到會議室，吉娜調整音樂播放器的模樣讓他靈光一閃。「你們可以去看吉娜的舞步，給她一點建議。」當他看到史考利和希區考克慢慢朝會議室走去時，不禁為自己的聰明才智感到驕傲。_（註五）_

「好，現在任務分配完成，那我們就 —— 」傑克語音未落，大夥已經準備轉身離去。「等等！我還沒說完！喂，別走啊！」

「還有什麼 —— 」泰瑞不耐地轉身。不過當他看到傑克伸出手臂，手掌朝下時，語氣變得柔和許多。「喔，我都忘了。」他同樣伸出手，將手掌疊在傑克的手上（他的手出乎意料地重，傑克猜想是因為他連手掌的肌肉都特別練過）。

「雖然這不是什麼刺激的突擊任務，可是一個任務的開始可不能少了口號。」傑克說。

蘿莎輕笑了一聲，但還是照做，接著是查爾斯跟艾美。

一臉茫然的榮恩問：「這是在幹嘛？」邊猶疑地伸出手。

「這是我們的傳統，開始任務時要大喊一聲『九九』。」艾美解釋，「快點，我已經等不及要去找我的線民了。他上次收到我的聖誕賀卡可滿意了。」

在她的催促下，妙麗也將手疊上，最後是哈利。

在喊口號之前，傑克抬頭看了一眼他的夥伴。出乎意料的是，這回哈利對上他的視線。相較於九九分局其他人興奮的表情，哈利看來稍嫌正經，不過他的嘴角微微勾起，看起來幾乎就像個微笑。

看吧，牆總是會有裂縫的。

傑克深吸了口氣，用他最宏亮的音量大喊：「來，準備好囉！三、二、一！」他們的手隨著每一次倒數而上下移動。傑克覺得週遭的空氣在震動，不是因為魔法，而是被他們的熱情所撼動。

「**九九！**」

**Author's Note:**

> 註一：斜角巷的雜貨店都沒有賣，最後查爾斯得到麻瓜超市Tesco裡，只有巫師能看得到的「魔法食品專區」，才順利買到洋芋片。  
  
註二：三個月後，當這套舞步試圖在斜角巷的劇場街上演時，魔法部的奇獸控管部門表示強烈反對。他們說這套舞步「過於寫實」。  
  
註三： 這裡指的當然是正氣師麥克連在爆炸中跳下中富大樓的情節。爆炸的火花常會不小心燒到艾美的文件，她因而非常、非常討厭這套公仔。  
  
註四：每次只要聽到她們的經典歌詞：「我有龍一樣閃爍的眼睛，在火焰中跳舞；而你會聽到我的吼聲！喔，比龍還要大聲的吼聲呀！」傑克就覺得自己能再加班五小時。  
  
註五：看這兩人現在這樣，當年史考利與希區考克可是打破傳統，兩人一起當男學生主席。獵戶座・布萊克對於此舉非常不滿意，向鄧不利多抗議。可是鄧不利多回答：「沒辦法，木已成舟，我們無法改變這個決定。」（多年以後，鄧不利多承認這個決定帶著一點私心。不過任何看過年輕的史考利與希區考克的人，都得承認鄧不利多做的這個決定**非常睿智**。）


End file.
